The major aims of the project are to (1) examine and validate diagnoses of D.d. using a longitudinal approach, (2) examine risk/protective factors for D.d., (3) identify dysfunctional attitudes and behaviors that generate or maintain depressive syndromes, and (4) explore the impact of D.d. itself on service use and health outcomes. The project is divided into two major parts: a comprehensive baseline assessment and a longitudinal follow-up.